


Armin's New Perverted Girlfriend! ( Armin x Reader )

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions





	Armin's New Perverted Girlfriend! ( Armin x Reader )

                                                                             
  
Armin was always so shy, sweet and smart! And you? perverted, prankster, lazy and a sarcastic piece of shi- A sarcastic young girl! Two absolutely different things, yeah? Well you couldn't help yourself! Although you knew that Armin deserved someone a million times better than you, you still were pathetically in love!   
  
This feeling started to grow more and more after the day you found Armin in the library. Your normal cheerful mood was changed into a grumpy old man's ~~(Like Levi Heichou's)~~ attitude. The training in the military was harder than you thought. You kept on failing in almost every task that you were given. The dream where you would be in Top 10 and your family members would be proud of you... Everything was gone! You didn't have friends. Sitting alone in the mess hall for almost 3 years was harder than you could ever imagine. You were lonely.   
  
So that day Armin told you that worrying about not getting in the Top 10 was stupid, because you never even wanted to join the MP! Your parents would still be proud of you, because you actually tried. You wouldn't be sitting alone anymore, because Armin told you that you could take a seat with the Shiganshina trio whenever you wanted. That's when you realized you had a crush on the adorable little blonde.  
  
Even now when you were in the Survey Corps, your love only grew stronger. Almost everyone knew you had a crush on Armin. And Armin Arlert was the only person who was absolutely oblivious to the fact you were head over heels in love with him! You were often asking yourself the question "Is Armin actually smart or is he teasing me?", But Armin never was the type to tease someone, so you were confused.  
  
Your friends would never let you two be together. Armin was too sweet to fall in the claws to a perverted hunter like you... That was just what everyone thought, but they didn't know you was acting like Christa around Armin. Always cute and playful.   
  
  
Tomorrow the Regiment had a day off, so you decided to learn new things about your little blonde friend and ask him out.  (Like his activities, likes and interests, what type of girls he likes... etc.) You knew exactly where to find Armin, so you walked over to the library and actually found him reading a book with his beautiful blue eyes wide with amazement. You felt butterflies flying in your stomach and heat rising to your cheeks. You quickly shook your head and sat down next to him, smiling sweetly   
  
"Hello, Armin! How have you been doing?" You said and looked at him with curious (E/c) eyes  
  
"Hello, (F/n). I've been doing fine. Yourself?" He asked and smiled at you. He was so sweet...  
  
"F-fine... Just a bit bored that's all..." You said glancing to your side. He nodded and looked back at the book  
  
"Armin" You said carefully. Still not sure if it's worth to ask him out...  
  
"Hmm?" He hummed still looking at the book  
  
"So tomorrow we have a day off and i wanted to go in the city... A-and um... Hehe.. You see i wanted to as-"  
  
"I also wanted to go in the city to buy some new books! Let's go together then!" He said cheerfully and smiled while you were blushing 50 shades of red  
  
"T-that's a date- I mean that's a deal!" You said and quickly walked to your dorm still flustered.  
  
  
*In your dorm, Reader - chan!*  
  
You quickly walked in the girl's dorm and fell on your bed. You looked at the ceiling and squealed when you realized you were going on a date with Armin! Well... Almost a date. You heard the door being opened and then quickly shut. You looked over to see Mikasa standing next to you with a death glare that would make even Corporal Levi shiver. Suddenly you were pulled up with the collar of you shirt and were looking straight into Mikasa's eyes  
  
"(L/n), If you dare touch Armin i will rip you to shreds" She said absolutely seriously  
  
"Oi, Ackerman! You should understand i love your friend! It's not like i want him for anything else!" You said ready to kick some ass. Suddenly you were pinned to the wall. Mikasa's face was furious  
  
"Don't act innocent with me, you perverted fuck!" She said and let go of you, making you fall to the ground  
  
"Do you really want to fight with me, Mikasa?! I am stronger than you think i am" You got up and rolled your sleeves up. That's when everyone walked out of the mess hall and saw that you two would soon kill each other. Everyone ran into the girl's dorm and the boys hurried to stop you and Mikasa. Reiner, Eren and Connie were trying to stop Mikasa while Bertholdt and Jean were struggling with you. Armin quickly stepped in between   
  
"Please stop fighting, you two. It's pointless" Your eyes quickly softened and you pushed the boys away while shooting Mikasa one of your best death glares. You walked out of the dorm to go train.  
  
  
*Le Timeskip to sexy Reader - chan training!*  
  
You were training outside with your (F/c) training bra, (F/c) training shorts and some fingerless gloves.(Like these, guys! As you may know, you are free to change the color! ^^   
[imworld.aufeminin.com/dossiers…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://imworld.aufeminin.com/dossiers/D20110121/asos-1-135501_L.jpg) )   
Doing sit ups and push ups multiple times. Then you started to think about how Armin saw you in a fight with Ackerman, his childhood friend. Armin may never want to see your face again for hurting his friends "Feelings". You were very angry and you had to beat something up. That was when you saw a nearby tree...   
'Good enough' You thought.   
  
So you started punching the poor tree with all your might, imagining Mikasa's face. You hands were in an unbearable pain, but you couldn't care less. The marks of your fists on the tree were quite large and deep and it was easily understandable that you were beyond furious. Just then you heard a voice you had been dreaming of since your trainee days.  
  
"(F-F/n)?" Armin asked blushing. He was looking at your six pack and your cheeks started to flare with a beautiful shade of red.  
  
"A-Armin! I am very sorry for the fight with Mikas-"  
  
"It's nothing, (F/n)... Mikasa told me it was her fault." Your eyes widened.   
  
"D-did she tell you the reaso-"  
  
"She was angry, because you beat Eren up in Hand - to-hand combat training, i know that" You were confused. So Mikasa didn't tell Armin about your crush and the "date"? Why would she do that?!  
  
"Do-does that mean we are still going in the city together?" You said, your girly voice taking over you while you eyes were shining with hope  
  
"Of course we are, (F/n)!" He said with a smile and left.  
  
  
*My beloved Reader - chan's POV*  
  
'I should thank Ackerman for this....' *Sigh* 'I would love to know the reason why exactly she did that! I thought there was a rivalry between us and here she goes and helps me! This is truly confusing...'  
  
You walked back into the girls dorm. Sasha and Christa looked at you with worried eyes, Ymir was looking at you like 'What was that fight back then?' look and Mikasa decided to try and ignore you.   
  
"Oi, Ackerman! We have to talk!" You said and looked at Mikasa while the girls seemed to be ready to stop you two if there would be a fight.  Again   
  
"What do you want (L/n)?" She looked at you with a bored and an irritated expression. You started moving towards her and she got up from her bed almost ready to punch you in the face, but that's when you hugged her  
  
"Thank you for not telling Armin the real reason we fought, Mikasa" You said and moved away. She was looking at you with wide eyes and a blushing face.   
  
"B-but (F/n), if you dare to do something with hi-" You put your hands on her shoulders and smiled  
  
"I love Armin with every little part of my heart. I will never in my life do something bad to him. I promise." You said with a honest expression   
  
"That's one promise you have there, (F/n)" Ymir told you with a smirk  
  
"Guys i am absolutely serious!" You said pissed off  
  
"Alright, alright" Ymir answered raising her hands up to her face for defense   
  
"Hey Christa! I need your help!" You told the little goddess  
  
"What is it, (F/n)?" She asked you with a small smile  
  
"Look...." So you told the girls about your plan!  
  
"And Mikasa.... " You looked at her and smirked "Thank you for giving me a nice view of your ass"  
  
"SO THAT'S WHY SHE HUGGED HER!" Ymir said laughing hysterically  
  
"COME HERE, (L/N)!" Mikasa shouted while you were running for your dear life!  
  
  
*Timeskip to the next morning before Armin and Reader - chan will go to the city~*  
  
You and Armin were sitting on a bench under a tree somewhere nearby the Survey corps HQ.   
  
"Armin, have you seen Christa's new dress? Do you like it?" You said while quietly getting your notebook and  quill ready. This was a nice way to see what kind of dresses Armin liked so you would wear one on the.... date. (This is what Christa is wearing xD  
[i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/18…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1833323494_1/Free-Shipping-2014-Fashion-Summer-Chiffon-Sundress-Newest-Spring-Womens-Flower-Sleeveless-Dress-Beach-Dresses-Pink.jpg) )  
  
"Hm... I don't like the flowers on the top of the dress... I think it would be a lot more beautiful if it was fully white. I like the brown belt, though and what i mostly don't like is the color pink. Something less girly, but not too manly like light green would be nice!" You eyes were wide and mouth was shaped in a beautiful "O". You thought Armin would say just "Yes" or just "No", but this.... Maybe he understood your plan? Well either way you still wrote down the entries in your notebook and continued talking with your little blonde angel  
  
"U-uh okay... So Armin, what do you think of Mikasa's relationship with Eren?" You asked him with a cute face  
  
"Well Eren saved Mikasa's life and he became her reason to live, but even so i think she is overprotective. We all deserve some free time, alone. Even if we may be in danger." He chuckled "I am not even sure how i can say she is overprotective after Eren died in front of my eyes once!" You put a hand on his shoulder   
  
"Please don't remind me that, Armin" Tears started to blur your vision when you remembered Eren's arm being bitten off and flying out of the titan's mouth. You were a part of the 34th cadet unit... You saw how all of your friends were  slowly eaten by these monsters. You tried to help, but you were just a cadet... _Nothing but a mere Cadet..._   
  
The moment you saw Eren being eaten and Armin's shocked face, you couldn't stabilize yourself in the air. You felt like you didn't have a 3DMG anymore. Whole your world crashed into little pieces and the only thing you actually wanted was _Death_. As if hearing your pleas the three goddesses Maria, Rose and Sina showed you what actually was death. It was _Scary._ You crashed down on one of the rooftops. Hitting your head, painfully. The darkness was slowly engulfing you in it's peaceful and beautiful lands, but you understood you didn't want to die. Not yet. You had to tell Armin something important... Very important....  
  
"H-hey, (F/n)! Are you okay? You seemed kinda paralyzed..." Armin said worriedly   
  
"I am fine it's just..." You looked to the side to hide the tears that were already spilling from your eyes like rain on a stormy night.  
  
"Thomas... Nic... Mylius... Mina..." You murmured as a sob escaped your mouth.   
  
Suddenly Armin hugged you very tightly and you couldn't suppress a gasp. He drew soothing circles on your back to comfort you, like a mother would comfort her child that just had a nightmare. As sweet as Armin always was you couldn't remember him doing something like this. He was always a shy person.  
  
"Don't worry, (F/n). They are in a better place now" He said with sadness filling his voice  
  
"Thank you, Armin. I think we should get ready to go to the city. See you later?" You told your cute friend while wiping the tears from your eyes  
  
"See you later" Armin answered you with a smile.  
  
  
*Reader - chan's POV~!*  
  
  
I quickly left to Hanji's office. As a squad leader she was the only hope for me, because i wasn't getting the kind of dress Armin liked in the next 30 minutes! That was impossible, but Hanji always had a plan.  
  
"Hanji - san!" I quickly ran into her office without even knocking and saluted  
  
"(F/n)! How are ya? You see, my titans-"  
  
"Hanji, i am going on a 'Date' with Armin and-  
  
"Pfft, Of course i have an outfit with a white top, a brown belt and light green dress with white polka dots! Who do you think i am?!" She said smirking and chuckling   
  
"H-how... W-wha...? YOU WERE SPYING ON US?! HANJI I SWEAR I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"   
  
"HEY I AM HELPING YOU, OKAY?! JUST GET THE DRESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said and pointed to the wardrobe. The dress i saw left my mouth wide open. Hanji did a good job! (This is what you guys will be wearing! ^^ [www.summerdressesfashion.com/w…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.summerdressesfashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/cute-white-green-polka-dot-summer-dress-2013.jpg) )  
  
"Thank you, Hanji - san~!" I shouted and ran out of the titan lover's office.  
  
*Second person POV~ <3*  
  
You quickly grabbed your backpack (This is the backpack dear Reader - chan has <3   
[www.heyfair.com/images/product…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.heyfair.com/images/products/bags/13-1_002.jpg) )and started sprinting towards the bench you and Armin were sitting a while ago. That was where you guys would meet and leave to the city! You were beyond excited. There you saw the little blonde angel waiting for you. Your eyes softened when they saw the sight before them.   
  
"(F/n)! You look beautiful!" Armin said with a tint of blush on his cheeks  
  
"U-uh t-thank you" You said looking to the side to hide your flustered face  
  
"Well we better get going!" You caught Armin's wrist and started running towards the city  
  
*To the 104th cadet's POV*  
  
"And why are we doing this?" Connie asked for the 20th time  
  
"(F/n) Is a pervert. Armin is a sweetheart. (F/n) is stronger than Armin" Mikasa started explaining  
  
"And?" Jean was oblivious  
  
"THEY THINK (F/N) WILL RAPE ARMIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Eren started whining about how kind of idiots his friends were while the males were watching him with deadly eyes.  
  
"So, mission "Save Armin" starts now!" Sasha exclaimed cheerfully  
  
  
*In the city with Armin~!* (You guys should listen to SNSD Gee! This song inspired me~!   
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZO3zf…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZO3zfcfZhA) )  
  
You and Armin were running around the city, looking at the beautiful stores. People were selling delicious food and various things! You two decided to buy some chocolates and sweets (That were quite expensive) and just then you saw what you have been dreaming of after the death of your father......  And after becoming a pervert.  A whip.   
  
Your father had a ranch with a lot of beautiful, colorful and strong horses. He was selling his best stallions to the Regiment, so your lastname was quite popular by the time you graduated. You learned about his death only after joining the Survey Corps. Your mother told you that he was shot right in the heart while he was riding a horse and of course the MP didn't even try to find the murderer. When you were young, your father learned you how to use a whip, because he wanted you to take care of the ranch, but you decided to join the military.   
  
You ran over to the store and looked down to see that you didn't have enough money to buy it. You suddenly started to regret the sweets that you bough and spent so money on.   
  
"(F/n), why would you want to buy a whip?" You put a fake smile on your face   
  
"You are too naïve to understand, Armin" Little did you know your blonde friend could read you like one of the books he loved. You told him about your fathers death and about your adventures with him. It was easily understandable that you were lying and he was really so naïve he didn't understand your perverted hint, even after eyebrow wiggling for 5 minutes.  
  
  
"Well i don't have enough money so let's go some-" You just got an amazing idea! Armin wanted a book about outside world more than anything. You would get him that book even if it was illegal.   
  
"I need to go in some store alone, Armin. Do you mind waiting for me here?" You said as sweetly as you could  
  
"W-well alright... Don't take too long!"  
  
"I won't!" You shouted while running to one of the best book stores within the walls.  
  
You opened the doors of a huge store. There were shelves full of books on the walls. You saw an employee and walked up to him  
  
"I would like a book abo-" You decided that it would be better to ask for the shopkeeper "Could i please talk with the shopkeeper?" You asked and winked at the handsome young man. He started sweating and laughing nervously while murmuring a quick "Right now"   
  
"What's your problem, Miss?" A man somewhere in his 50s with a worried face appeared in front of you in matter of seconds  
  
"Psst, Sir... I would like to buy a book about the outside world" The shopkeeper started laughing hysterically and after a minute or two he looked at you with a serious expression   
  
"Girlie... Do you know that book is illegal?" He asked with a smirk while his pointer finger was aimed at you  
  
"First of all... I am not a 'Girlie' " You said and caught his finger, moving it to the side until the bone was close to snapping "And second, I am well aware of the fact, the book i want to buy is illegal, but i couldn't care less!" You said with a deadly glare  
  
"O-okay, Miss! Calm down! I will show you the book..." He said. His voice was filled with fear. He went to one of the shelves and pulled out a big book  
  
"This book is not only about the outside world, you can read about different animals, various flowers and about human anatomy! Even pregnancy and sex-"  
  
"ALRIGHT, SIR! THAT'S ENOUGH OF INFORMATION FOR ME!" Even your perverted side couldn't comprehend an old man talking about pregnancy and sex...  
  
"So how much for the book?" You asked carefully   
  
"Well that would be XX (Exactly the amount of money Reader - chan has)"   
  
"W-whaa? THAT MUCH JUST FOR A BOOK?!" You started shouting and whining  
  
"Miss as i said this book is unique" His tone was filled with anger  
  
"Ugh... Alright just give me the book!" You exclaimed pissed. You gave the man your money and  shoved the book in your backpack. You went back to Armin and quickly caught his wrist running to a secret place you used to come when you were a kid. This place was a beautiful meadow. It was the peacefullest place that could come to your mind. You sat down with Armin on a small bench.   
  
"I have a gift for you" Both of you said together.   
  
"You go first" a smile crept up your face while you said those words. Armin pulled out a whip from his backpack and gave it to you with a small blush dusting his face. Your eyes were wide, mouth open and cheeks flaring. You also gave Armin the book and his face turned exactly like yours  
  
"A-Armin... I wanted to tell you this for a while... I really like you, Armin! No... I love you! You are the best person i have ever met before and you are the reason i wake up everyday and yo-" You were silenced with warm lips softly placing on yours. It was easily seen that your blonde angel has never experienced anything like this. You couldn't hold back a smile as you slid your hands over his neck and he hesitantly placed his on your waist. Just when everything was going to be interesting your friends decided to ruin the moment  
  
"Well, well, well... Tch, Tch, Tch, (F/n). That is not how you keep your promise" Connie said imagining himself being a badass. You quickly started moving towards your so called "Friends" when a thin hand caught your wrist.  
  
"Guys, I love (F/n) too and if you would please leave us alone...." He looked at you and smiled "We would continue our... activities" You smirked  
  
"Stop this nonsense, Armin" Mikasa said pissed and you chuckled  
  
"Let's go somewhere else, read your book" You exclaimed as a nice idea popped in your head "I could demonstrate some... things for you..." You looked down at your whip and quietly murmured so only you could hear  "We will need the whip, though"   
  
  
*Le Extended Ending*  
  
You and Armin left some time ago while the others stayed in the meadow and talked about different things. Just then realization hit Mikasa.... _'She was spying on you and she heard that the shopkeeper mentioned sex'_... _'You said you would demonstrate some things for him while you two were reading_... _'And she heard you murmur something about the whip'_ Her eyes quickly widened and she was ready to kill you  
  
"(L/N) GET READY TO DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT" She screamed while started sprinting towards the way you and Armin left.


End file.
